Conventional circuitry such as an amplifier can fall prey to current damage when the output of the amplifier is placed in a short circuit or other high current condition.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.